


remember when our legs were short and stubby

by halimedes



Series: sun drenched cobblestone streets [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halimedes/pseuds/halimedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>faux-historical iberian sibs ficlet set sometime in the 900-1000s</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember when our legs were short and stubby

**Author's Note:**

> this is my al-andalus/caliphate of cordoba(/la convivencia??) fic am i not cool. (the answer: no). something short about tiny spain and portugal (using [this](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7txglSMQ91r11ebjo1_500.png) design for portugal because it always had been and always will be my favourite). 
> 
> originally written for the 30 days of writing a drabble a day challenge/posted to tumblr.

His sister peers at him over the edge of the table with dark eyes. It is a look that tells him to be quiet and though he dislikes doing what she tells him to, this is one of those moments when he doesn’t mind. They listen to when the adults speak, that foreign tongue they’ve both come to learn but that still isn’t their first, and he’s wide eyed at the stories of the world. They have travelled far, many of them. Over the seas and over lands. It’s interesting, he thinks. The world is an interesting place.  
  
When night fully comes his sister and him lay on a cot together, the sky vast and dark and sprinkled with far more stars than he can count to even with help. Her gold earrings glimmer in the weak light from the candles burning, he carefully touches it with his hand. She doesn’t bat it away with her own, just quirks an eyebrow at him. He sighs, contentedly, and closes his eyes to fully be able to process all the impressions of the day.   
  
‘I’m going to miss this,’ he whispers. The times are changing, a bit quicker than for the last couple of centuries, they can both feel it in them. She doesn’t answer him, but she removes his hand from her neck and ear, and entwines their fingers.  



End file.
